Vingt-neuf jours loin des yeux, et un jour près du coeur
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: John a quitté Londres pour un mois. Chaque jour, lui et Sherlock ressentent la séparation. [Recueil de "221B". Joyeux anniversaire Clélia !]


**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Fandom Sherlock, me revoilàààà ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas posté dans ce fandom (à part mon tout petit OS de septembre)... Et comme ma future grosse fic est toujours en standby (Some, si tu passes par ici, pitié, mets moi des coups de pieds au cul), on ne peut pas dire que je sois très présente !**

 **Bref, me revoilà avec un petit recueil de 221B pour l'anniversaire de la merveilleuse, adorable, fantastique CLELIA KERLAIS que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Cléliachou, tu as lu ce texte en avant-première, mais je te le remets ici pour pouvoir te déclarer tout mon amour encore une fois, et aux yeux du monde ;)**

 **Un gros merci à Nalou pour tous les mots en B, et à elle et Nauss pour la bêta ! Les filles, je vous aime !**

 **Très bonne lecture à tous !**

 **oOo**

 _Premier jour_

Sherlock tournait en rond dans le salon de son appartement, et ce n'était que le premier jour. Une longue série de vingt-huit autres l'attendaient, et l'idée lui était étrangement désagréable.

John était parti. Son fidèle compagnon et blogueur, parti pour une histoire d'intervention dans une formation de nouvelles recrues militaires. Le détective ne comprenait pas ce qui avait poussé John à accepter un tel déplacement – à accepter de le quitter, lui.

Assise sur le sofa, Mrs Hudson avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie en ce jour pluvieux qui reflétait l'humeur de Sherlock. Le cliquetis discret de ses aiguilles à tricoter rythmait le silence boudeur qui régnait, jusqu'à ce que le détective explose.

« Mrs. Hudson ! Allez-vous finir par arrêter ? Toute cette agitation pour un résultat si informe, franchement, vous pourriez m'épargner ça !

La propriétaire lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Merci pour le compliment. C'est un cadeau pour ma petite nièce, j'espère qu'elle au moins le trouvera à son goût…

Sherlock se pencha sur l'œuvre étrangement poilue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ? On dirait un tas de nœuds.

\- Techniquement, c'en est un, confirma-t-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. C'est le principe du tricot. Cela dit, je vois que tes capacités d'observation ne sont pas si incroyables que tu le prétends : sinon, tu aurais vu au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agit d'un bonnet. »

oOo

 _Deuxième jour_

La première chose qui le frappa en entrant fut le froid, et il se demanda brièvement si faire s'enrhumer les recrues faisait partie de la stratégie pédagogique du centre de formation.

Il posa son cartable de cuir sur le bureau, et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Des gradins garnis de tables et de bancs s'élevaient lentement de l'estrade centrale vers le fond, et un grand tableau noir leur faisait face.

John avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'école, et il s'attendait à voir entrer un professeur d'une seconde à l'autre – mais n'arrivèrent que des étudiants. Le prof, c'était lui, et il était là pour parler de ses expériences en tant que capitaine. Ses élèves étaient de nouvelles recrues promises à des postes plus ou moins élevés, allant de l'officier à l'ingénieur en charge des véhicules, en passant par les médecins de camp et les pilotes. A dire vrai, son intervention n'était pas un cours à proprement parler, mais plutôt un partage de connaissances du terrain avec les unités entrant à l'académie militaire.

Il n'eut aucun mal à se lancer dans son discours ; après tout, il avait l'habitude de raconter ses aventures avec Sherlock, et même si c'était moins romancé, il avait une maîtrise certaine des mots. Tout le monde se pendit donc à ses lèvres, délaissant stylos et blocs-notes.

oOo

 _Troisième jour_

Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter si facilement. Il avait enquêté seul pendant des années avant de rencontrer John, et il en était toujours capable, merci bien ! Aussi, lorsqu'un nouveau client se présenta, Sherlock accepta l'affaire avec une satisfaction teintée de fierté.

Il se lança dans l'investigation avec férocité, même si à dire vrai, il savait qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait même pas valu le coup de sortir de chez lui. C'était simplissime – une histoire de vol dans une boutique de chaussures artisanales fabriquées en Turquie. Le propriétaire du magasin était au désespoir : toutes les chaussures gauches avaient disparu.

La police était également impliquée – pour le gérant, la situation était gravissime : tout son commerce s'écroulait ! Heureusement pour lui, Sherlock n'eut aucun mal à éclaircir le mystère.

En soupirant de dépit, tant la solution était affligeante de simplicité et de stupidité, le détective révéla la clef de l'énigme. Les chaussures avaient été dérobées par l'oncle unijambiste du propriétaire, qui se chargeait des réceptions de la marchandise.

Un silence crispé suivit sa déclaration, et Lestrade dut sortir de l'échoppe pour aller exploser de rire à l'extérieur. Plein de gratitude, le vendeur offrit à Sherlock en souvenir la chaussure droite de ce qu'il déclara être "son meilleur modèle".

C'est ainsi que Sherlock quitta la boutique, la mine consternée et en main, une unique babouche.

oOo

 _Quatrième jour_

En rentrant dans le logement qu'on lui avait fourni pour la durée de la formation, John se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était vraiment pas habitué au calme.

Le silence étrangement attentif et studieux dans le petit amphithéâtre où il dispensait ses cours, la surprenante tranquillité des repas au mess, et le vide du petit appartement où il passait ses soirées… ça lui rappelait désagréablement la période sombre qu'il avait vécue à son retour d'Afghanistan, avant de rencontrer Sherlock – mais c'était également reposant de ne pas avoir à supporter un détective hyperactif vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Il se faisait tard ; après avoir passé longtemps à discuter avec un autre encadrant de la formation pendant le repas, son lit l'appelait avec insistance. John passa dans la minuscule salle de bains, et se débarbouilla le visage.

L'étroite étagère posée sous le miroir était presque vide, à l'exception des maigres affaires de toilette de John – le strict nécessaire pour se laver les dents et se raser. Il eut un petit rire en songeant à celle du 221B, encombrée de multiples cosmétiques pour la peau, pour les cheveux, pour tout et n'importe quoi dont il ignorait l'existence et l'utilité.

Le calme lui plaisait peut-être, mais la chaleur du désordre de Sherlock lui manquait, et il en venait à regretter l'absence du capharnaüm des produits de beauté.

oOo

 _Cinquième jour_

« Oh, Sherlock, s'il te plaît ! C'est l'affaire d'une heure ou deux, et ça te fera prendre l'air ! »

Sherlock se massa les tempes, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir le visage jovial et plein d'espoir de sa propriétaire. Où donc était John quand il avait besoin d'un prétexte pour ne pas sortir ? Encore qu'en l'occurrence, le médecin aurait peut-être été intéressé par la proposition. _Saletés de plébéiens._ Lui, Sherlock Holmes, chinant sur un marché aux puces.

Sa tentative d'ignorer Mrs Hudson fut cependant vaine, car la vieille femme était une maîtresse de la persuasion – au grand dam du détective qui se voyait incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas capable d'éteindre l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux, et de faire tomber son sourire au rouge à lèvres posé maladroitement.

Il se détestait d'être aussi sensible – et essaya de ne pas penser qu'il en faisait de même pour John, peut-être encore plus tant son compagnon d'enquête lui était cher. Peut-être plus cher qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé en le rencontrant… Secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées dérangeantes, Sherlock se résigna et alla chercher écharpe et manteau.

Mrs Hudson serra ses mains sur son cœur avec un air tellement heureux que Sherlock ne réussit plus à lui en vouloir de l'avoir convaincu, _lui_ , d'aller se promener sur une brocante.

oOo

 _Sixième jour_

« ... il est donc impératif de… »

John ne termina pas sa phrase, interrompu par le bip de son téléphone portable. Il s'excusa platement, furieux contre lui-même d'un tel manque de professionnalisme, et éteignit l'appareil avant de le laisser tomber sur son bureau.

De toute façon, si le message était du même acabit que les trente-cinq derniers, il n'était pas pressé de le lire – une trente-sixième variation sur le thème du « John, quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison ? » envoyée par un Sherlock visiblement dans les tréfonds de l'ennui. Après un bref soupir, John reprit le cours de sa présentation.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette foutue formation ? La vague fierté qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée d'être personnellement demandé ? La nostalgie le poussant à vouloir retrouver d'anciens camarades ? L'envie de fuir le chaos quotidien de Baker Street ? Il ne savait pas exactement, mais il s'en mordait les doigts.

L'armée ne lui manquait pas, et voir chaque jour ces jeunes recrues promises à un avenir peut-être aussi sombre que le sien n'était pas enthousiasmant. Tout le monde n'était pas tiré des affres de la dépression par Sherlock Holmes…

Enfin. Maintenant qu'il était là, il allait faire le boulot correctement, et salvateur ou pas, le détective était un gosse capricieux. S'il n'arrêtait pas de le déranger, John allait sérieusement lui remonter les bretelles.

oOo

 _Septième jour_

Quand Mrs Hudson entra dans l'appartement, Sherlock sut immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

« Ne perdez pas de temps à bredouiller des excuses, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait, lâcha-t-il avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Il fit un vague geste vers les chemises soigneusement pliées qu'elle portait, et elle soupira.

\- _Je_ n'ai rien fait, mais quelque chose a déteint sur tes chemises. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pourtant mis que du linge blanc… »

Sherlock saisit la pile avec une grimace attristée. Quatre de ses bien-aimées chemises étaient désormais d'un jaune pastel particulièrement répugnant, et inutilisables à moins d'être retaillées en vêtements pour bébé - ou brûlées pour éviter à quiconque d'avoir la rétine entamée par cette couleur horrible.

Quatre chemises qui avaient été d'une qualité incomparable, d'une douceur exquise, et qui mettaient son corps élancé plus en valeur que la plupart de ses autres vêtements. Ruinées par un morceau de tissu dissident en l'espace d'un lavage. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu causer une telle catastrophe ?

...Oh. Il savait exactement ce que c'était, et il avait enfin une bonne raison de détruire l'abomination que portait John quand il allait courir. En inspectant le lave-linge, Sherlock trouva le coupable coincé entre le tambour et le joint du hublot, quelque chose en velours-éponge fluo. C'était décidé. John ne retrouverait jamais son bandeau.

oOo

 _Huitième jour_

« Capitaine Watson ! »

La voix rocailleuse résonna dans la cour pavée, et John fit volte-face avant même que son esprit n'ait compris les mots. Ses réflexes de soldat reprenaient le dessus depuis qu'il était à Sandhurst.

« Commandant, répondit-il, légèrement raide.

\- Voudriez-vous m'accompagner au mess ? J'aimerais que vous me fassiez un rapport de votre première semaine. »

Il suivit donc le vieil homme jusqu'à la cantine, où ils s'installèrent avec leurs plateaux, et John lui exposa la façon dont s'étaient déroulées ses présentations. Le commandant s'en montra satisfait, soulageant John d'une angoisse dont il n'avait pas conscience.

« Capitaine Watson, vous a-t-on informé de la répétition de la parade ?

John secoua la tête en reposant sa tasse de thé.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Notre école est renommée pour la qualité de ses défilés montés. Voudriez-vous assister à cet entraînement ? Je ne crois pas que vous ayez encore des cours à dispenser aujourd'hui.

\- Non, en effet. Je viendrai y assister avec plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas, venez dans la cour nord à quinze heures tapantes. »

A l'heure dite, John rejoignit le commandant qui surveillait les militaires en train d'échauffer leurs chevaux. Puis le signal fut donné, et les cavaliers furent soudainement parfaitement rangés côte à côte. De là où il était, John pouvait admirer l'alignement des dizaines de mains gantées de blanc tenant le cuir noir des brides.

oOo

 _Neuvième jour_

Sherlock fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, et retint un énième soupir. Molly posa le sien un peu brutalement sur la table contre laquelle il était appuyé et lui sourit, les joues rosies par l'alcool.

« Sherlock, vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de vous amuser, lui reprocha-t-elle, mais son ton plein d'entrain nuisait à l'impact de sa réprimande.

\- Vous me voyez actuellement extatique, répliqua-t-il d'une voix mortellement sérieuse, et la jeune femme pouffa de rire.

\- Venez danser, ça vous déridera. Je sais que vous aimez ça », fit-elle en lui agrippant le coude pour le tirer vers la piste.

Il eut tout juste le temps de laisser son verre de vin sur la table avant de se laisser entraîner de mauvaise grâce. Certes, il aimait _danser_. Valse, tango, et même rock'n'roll s'il n'y avait pas trop de témoins – mais bouger bêtement en suivant peu rigoureusement le rythme de la soupe commerciale qui faisait saturer les enceintes, non merci.

Tout en pestant intérieurement contre les étranges idées qu'avait eues Lestrade de fêter son anniversaire avec des collègues de travail, de l'inviter _lui_ , et d'accrocher une bannière indiquant « Joyeux anniversaire Greg », le détective consultant consentit à se mêler aux quelques personnes s'agitant entre les tables poussées contre les murs. Tout de même, Lestrade aurait pu faire inscrire son véritable prénom sur sa banderole...

oOo

 _Dixième jour_

Aujourd'hui, John n'avait pas de cours à donner, et on lui avait laissé carte blanche pour occuper sa journée.

Il profita de cette liberté pour faire une longue promenade sur l'immense terrain qui entourait les bâtiments de l'école, appréciant le beau temps inespéré en cette période de fin d'année. Le soleil le réchauffait agréablement malgré l'heure encore matinale, et la lumière ambiante jouait dans l'herbe courte affolée par la brise. John respira avec délices l'air de la campagne, oubliant la pollution de Londres. Pour ça, au moins, ça valait la peine d'être venu à Sandhurst.

En rentrant, il s'obligea à assister à l'entraînement des recrues – uniquement pour donner l'impression de s'y intéresser. A dire vrai, il n'avait qu'une envie : quitter l'endroit et retrouver son appartement en désordre, sa vie mouvementée et son colocataire improbable. Il n'avait plus sa place dans l'armée ; la vie civile lui était bien plus agréable, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait en la personne de Sherlock Holmes.

Alors, pour passer le temps et s'évader un peu du carcan que lui imposait l'école, il rentra dans son petit logement et sortit de quoi écrire. Réfléchissant à ses dernières aventures avec le détective qu'il n'avait pas encore ajoutées à son blog, John mordilla le capuchon de son stylo, puis commença à noter ses idées sur un brouillon.

oOo

 _Onzième jour_

« Mrs Hudson, je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté de devenir votre compagnon de sortie attitré, grommela Sherlock sans lever les yeux de son manuel de chimie.

\- Oh, mais puisque John n'est pas là, tu pourrais prendre des vacances ! Et – est-ce que ton livre est à l'envers ?!

Sherlock lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Mon cerveau ne prend pas de _vacances_. Et je n'y peux rien si la personne qui a relié ce livre a été si peu consciencieuse et attaché la couverture dans le mauvais sens. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore assez fou pour lire à l'envers – quoique ça pourrait être distrayant… »

La propriétaire du 221B secoua affectueusement la tête.

« Oh, allez, Sherlock ! Je ne vais tout de même pas y aller seule, et Mrs Turner est malade, elle ne peut pas sortir.

\- Je suis détective, Mrs Hudson, pas assistant de vie pour personne âgée.

\- SHERLOCK ! » protesta-t-elle, choquée malgré son habitude du manque de tact de son locataire.

Alors qu'il marmonnait des excuses boudeuses, elle lui tendit son écharpe.

« Allons. L'air extérieur te rendra peut-être aimable. En plus, je suis sûre que tu as envie de voir les chameaux tout autant que moi !

\- Dromadaires.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai vu la brochure du cirque aussi, Mrs Hudson, et ce sont des dromadaires. Ils n'ont qu'une seule bosse. »

oOo

 _Douzième jour_

John se leva plein de motivation ; aujourd'hui, il dispensait un cours d'un intérêt capital à ses yeux. Il prit un petit déjeuner insipide au mess sans penser une seule fois à s'en plaindre, impatient à l'idée de mettre enfin la main à la pâte plutôt que de ne faire que parler.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, le groupe qui l'attendait se leva d'un seul mouvement pour se mettre au garde-à-vous.

« Repos, messieurs. »

John retint un sourire rêveur lorsqu'ils s'assirent. Si seulement Sherlock était aussi prompt à l'obéissance… Il s'efforça de ne pas se laisser aller sur la pente glissante de cette idée, et reprit son discours.

« Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous aborderons le thème des premiers soins. Ayant moi-même été chirurgien sur le terrain, je peux vous dire que cet enseignement n'est _pas_ à prendre à la légère. Vous n'êtes pas habilités à opérer, évidemment – à moins que vous ayez une formation médicale, auquel cas je ne sais pas qui vous a inscrit dans mon cours. Je vais vous enseigner non seulement des réflexes primordiaux à avoir en attendant l'intervention d'un médecin, qui peuvent avoir un impact décisif sur la survie du blessé, ainsi que quelques gestes simples – qui, soyons honnêtes, sont accessibles à un enfant de huit ans – qui vous éviteront d'importuner le chirurgien de camp au moindre de vos bobos. »

oOo

 _Treizième jour_

Décidément, Sherlock n'avait pas fini d'être atterré par l'intellect de ceux qui étaient censés être ses pairs. Il lui semblait de plus en plus invraisemblable qu'il fasse réellement partie de la même espèce que les humains – comment pouvaient-ils être aussi limités ?!

Et Lestrade qui continuait à le regarder avec son air plein d'espoir – mais c'était hors de question. Depuis l'affaire de la babouche, il s'était promis de ne plus sortir de l'appartement à moins d'un _sept_ – et là, il n'était même pas sûr d'accorder un _deux_ au cas que lui proposait le policier. Un et demi, tout au plus.

Si John avait été là, il aurait pu l'envoyer à sa place. John aurait râlé, évidemment, et Sherlock aurait pu profiter de son air renfrogné, qu'il trouvait étrangement… adorable. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot, même si celui-ci lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Était-il acceptable de trouver son colocataire _adorable_ ? Il préférait ignorer la réponse à cette question – et de toute façon, il se souciait peu des conventions sociales.

Si John avait été là, Sherlock aurait _au moins_ pu profiter de ses compliments, même si ses déductions auraient été d'une simplicité affligeante. Mais c'était toujours ça de pris, un sourire sincère et un « Fantastique ! » lâché sans retenue par son partenaire.

Non, vraiment, il ne voyait aucune raison d'accepter une enquête aussi basique.

oOo

 _Quatorzième jour_

C'était pire que long – interminable. John n'avait effectué que la moitié de son séjour à Sandhurst, et il avait l'impression d'y être depuis une éternité. Il ne faisait quasiment que de la théorie, ne pouvait participer à aucun entraînement concret, aucune forme de défoulement physique – cantonné à faire des conférences que lui-même trouvait ennuyeuses.

Si John aimait raconter des histoires, il préférait avant tout les vivre. Il était un homme d'action, bien plus que de mots, et s'il y avait une personne sur Terre qui l'avait compris, c'était bien Sherlock Holmes. Et là, tout de suite, John n'aurait su dire ce qui lui manquait le plus, de l'action ou du détective

Allongé sur son lit, il se prit à imaginer Sherlock resté à Londres. Que faisait-il ? Enquêtait-il aux côtés de Lestrade ? Etait-il gentil avec Mrs Hudson ? Mangeait-il correctement ?

Alors qu'il tentait de l'ignorer depuis son arrivée ici, John se décida à lui envoyer un message. Simple marque d'amitié entre colocataires, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Salut Sherlock, comment vas-tu ? Je m'ennuie affreusement ici, j'espère que toi au moins, tu as de quoi t'occuper..._

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _John, les enquêtes sans toi sont comme les forces de police de notre capitale : consternantes. Sandhurst n'a beau être qu'à une quarantaine de miles de Londres, c'est comme si tu étais parti à Bali._

oOo

 _Quinzième jour_

Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Molly ce jour-là, et Sherlock ne réussissait pas à se concentrer sur l'examen du macchabée qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, distrait par la jeune femme qui l'assistait.

Exaspéré, il finit par se redresser, glissant sa petite loupe dans la poche de sa veste.

« Parfait », marmonna-t-il sarcastiquement, la résignation s'installant dans son esprit.

Pourquoi Molly était-elle si… intrigante ? Sherlock se sentait obligé de résoudre ce mystère avant de reporter son attention sur son affaire. Il l'observa longuement, notant ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval, sa blouse impeccable, ses chaussures fraîchement cirées… Elle finit par rougir, et lui lança un sourire timide.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que…?

\- C'est votre parfum, lâcha-t-il, l'interrompant. Votre parfum n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Elle secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Je n'en porte pas…

Sherlock l'ignora.

\- Je _connais_ cette odeur, et elle ne devrait pas être sur vous… »

Molly eut soudain l'air de comprendre, et se mordilla la lèvre.

« C'est peut-être mon déodorant. C'est le même que John. On en avait discuté quand on a fait un jogging ensemble.

Molly courait avec...? Quoi ?! Mais ça se tenait. C'était effectivement comme ça que sentait John lorsqu'il sortait de la salle de bains…

\- Mais pourquoi diable porter ce déodorant ? Vous n'avez pas couru pour venir ici !

\- Non, mais je suis venue à bicyclette. »

oOo

 _Seizième jour_

John était consterné. Il surveillait le stand de tir des unités spéciales, et les recrues étaient mauvaises à en pleurer.

C'était donc ça, la future élite de l'armée ? Une poignée de bleusailles incapable de tirer droit ou de se protéger ? Il avait beau savoir qu'un long entraînement les perfectionnerait, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents. Il n'était pas vraiment censé intervenir, sauf en cas de problème, mais il mourait d'envie de les faire s'arrêter pour remettre certaines choses au clair.

Soupirant en regardant les hommes évoluer sur le champ, John songea que Sherlock aurait été plus à l'aise qu'eux sur ce terrain, même sans aucune formation militaire. Malgré son incorrigible témérité, le détective consultant était suffisamment conscient de ses capacités et de son environnement pour savoir être exactement au bon endroit, au bon moment, et savait définitivement se servir d'une arme à feu.

Finalement, John céda. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était ridicule. Il sonna la pause, et s'avança jusqu'au centre du groupe de recrues qui se redressaient.

« Ok, on arrête les frais. Vous vous prenez pour James Bond ? Sur le terrain, les adversaires savent viser, et il est impératif de savoir se mettre à couvert. Et surtout, _surtout_ , vous n'avez pas besoin de tous ces moulinets dramatiques avant de sortir votre arme et de la brandir. »

oOo

 _Dix-septième jour_

Depuis que John était parti, Sherlock avait l'impression d'avoir une nouvelle colocataire – sauf qu'il s'agissait de Mrs Hudson, et qu'elle passait son temps à le déranger.

Impossible de se concentrer plus de dix minutes, sans qu'elle l'interrompe systématiquement pour faire un peu de ménage, ou lui apporter à manger, ou essayer de lui faire la conversation, ou toute autre ineptie.

Le détective en avait par-dessus la tête, et n'aspirait qu'à retrouver sa tranquillité – et un colocataire qui savait respecter les limites. Encore que John ne le dérangeait jamais vraiment, même quand il le coupait au milieu de ses réflexions. John… John était vraiment exceptionnel. Il avait un certain don de perception, lui aussi, et avait toujours l'air de savoir de quoi avait besoin Sherlock avant que lui-même ne s'en aperçoive.

Comme les autres, ces pensées agréables furent dissipées par Mrs Hudson qui montait avec un plateau.

« J'espère que ce sont au moins des scones, râla-t-il lorsqu'elle lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Non, j'ai essayé autre chose. C'est français. »

Sherlock jeta un œil méfiant aux biscuits allongés.

« Pas faim.

\- Oh, allons, juste un, pour goûter ! »

De mauvaise grâce, Sherlock consentit à prendre un des bâtonnets couverts de sucre, en prenant bien soin de montrer son ennui. Mrs Hudson rit.

« Je crois que cette recette a été inventée pour toi. C'est biscuits s'appellent des _boudoirs_. »

oOo

 _Dix-huitième jour_

A Sandhurst, malgré l'excellente réputation de l'école, les repas dépassaient rarement la qualité d'une boîte de haricots blancs en sauce tomate, et les portions étaient ridicules. Comment étaient-ils censés nourrir des soldats avec des aliments dignes de lapins anorexiques ?

En rentrant se coucher après le repas du soir, John avait le ventre creux, et se prit à rêver d'une bonne brouillade d'œufs au bacon, de toasts dorés couverts de beurre… Oh, et les scones tout juste sortis du four de Mrs Hudson, avec de la clotted cream...

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de penser à de la nourriture quand on avait faim, mais celle-ci l'empêchait de détourner son esprit du sujet. Le sommeil le fuyant, il récupéra son téléphone sur la table de chevet et envoya un message à Sherlock.

 _Il faut vraiment que je rentre. J'ai perdu deux livres depuis que je suis ici. On m'affame._

Sherlock, encore une fois, répondit presque immédiatement.

 _Il faut vraiment que tu rentres. J'ai pris deux livres depuis que tu es parti. Mrs Hudson m'a confondu avec un enfant en pleine croissance._

John rit en imaginant la vieille femme essayer de forcer Sherlock à manger.

 _Je suis sûr que ça ne te fait pas de mal de prendre un peu de poids._

 _C'est Mycroft qui s'en réjouit. Il m'a traité de "future baleine"._

oOo

 _Dix-neuvième jour_

Il y était presque. Il entendait les pas de l'homme qu'il poursuivait, et derrière lui, le souffle de son équipier se faisait rauque.

« Plus vite, John ! » l'encouragea-t-il, accélérant encore.

Au croisement, Sherlock se jeta entre les voitures. Il le _voyait_ , là-bas, ombre furtive dans la ruelle. Trente secondes plus tard, il le plaquait au sol avec l'adresse d'un troisième ligne, et Lestrade le rattrapait enfin, hors d'haleine.

« Sherlock… Bordel… Je sais que tu oublies systématiquement mon prénom, mais d'habitude tu retiens au moins le premier G. Tu m'as appelé _John_ , là. »

Le détective fronça les sourcils, toujours affalé sur le criminel tentant vaguement de se débattre.

« Il te manque tant que ça ?

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, Lestrade, répliqua sèchement Sherlock.

\- Tu peux assumer, hein. A vrai dire, ça m'aurait plus étonné qu'il ne te manque _pas_.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, bon sang ? »

L'inspecteur soupira. Sherlock était peut-être un génie de la perception, mais pour ce qui était de lui-même, il voyait aussi bien qu'une taupe avec des lunettes de soleil.

« Dites, si vous avez fini de discuter… » lança une voix fatiguée.

Sherlock se releva d'un bond du voleur sur lequel il était toujours vautré, et l'homme se remit sur pied péniblement, tandis que Lestrade sortait ses menottes.

« Au nom de la loi, je vous arrête », déclara-t-il en lui passant les bracelets.

oOo

 _Vingtième jour_

Les dix derniers jours ne passeraient jamais assez vite. John sentait sa bonne humeur se faire peu à peu aspirer dans le néant – et par-dessus le marché, il avait l'impression d'être un vieux con parmi les jeunes imbéciles.

Lorsqu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée des années plus tôt, il avait cru trouver un moyen d'assouvir sa soif d'adrénaline et de danger, mais ce n'était qu'un mirage. Même le plaisir d'être au milieu de l'action ne pouvait éclipser l'atrocité de la situation.

Il voulait rentrer. Retrouver son fou génial attitré qui le faisait se sentir indispensable. Il voulait pouvoir ouvrir le frigo et tomber sur une tête, ou remplacer le bocal d'yeux du micro-ondes par une tasse de thé oubliée. Il voulait courir dans les rues mal éclairées de Londres, un demi-pas derrière les pans virevoltants du manteau de Sherlock. Il voulait le voir sautiller de joie lorsque Lestrade leur apportait une affaire (mais uniquement après que l'inspecteur avait refermé la porte). Il voulait écouter ses déductions et lui dire combien il était fantastique. Il voulait le croiser à peine réveillé dans le couloir étroit du 221B, le frôler, et voir son sourire en entendant le « Bonjour, John » ronronné de sa voix chaude.

Il voulait partir d'ici, et ne plus avoir l'impression d'envoyer au massacre des jeunes qui sortaient tout juste du berceau.

oOo

 _Vingt-et-unième jour_

« John, passe-moi un crayon. »

Sans surprise, Sherlock n'eut aucune réponse, mais le silence le déstabilisa. D'ordinaire, quand il lui parlait en son absence, Sherlock ne faisait pas vraiment attention au fait que John ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais cette fois-ci il y avait une différence.

Sherlock reposa son tube à essais sur le portant et alla lui-même chercher le crayon dont il avait besoin pour noter ses résultats. Même si John avait été là, il l'aurait fait parce que le médecin ignorait de toute façon ce type de demandes incongrues, mais le malaise persistait.

Le détective était douloureusement _conscient_ de l'absence de John, et lui parler pour maintenir l'apparence de l'habitude ne faisait qu'accentuer la sensation. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas passé de temps loin l'un de l'autre ? Il n'aurait su dire. A une semaine du retour de John, il n'en pouvait plus - mais il devait se ressaisir, nom d'un chien. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas, dans le salon, le cliquetis irrégulier du clavier _de John_ , le pull beige jeté sur le dossier du fauteuil _de John_ , la tasse de thé entamée _de John_ – Sherlock passa ses doigts entre ses boucles et tira dessus sans douceur, comme s'il voulait arracher ces pensées de son cerveau, pour pouvoir enfin se concentrer sur ses béchers.

oOo

 _Vingt-deuxième jour_

La tempête faisait rage, et John ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les bâtiments anciens, les vitres mal ajustées et l'éclairage extérieur frémissant rendaient l'ambiance sinistre.

Pas qu'il ait eu peur de l'orage ou de se retrouver nez à nez avec un fantôme ; John était un homme rationnel, et ce n'était pas la météo qui allait l'effrayer, merci bien. Non, c'était simplement le bruit qui l'empêchait de dormir. Le grondement continu du tonnerre lui rappelait désagréablement le vacarme des armes à feu et des explosions. Malgré lui, il était tendu comme sur un champ de bataille.

Son portable émit un bip, et il regarda l'appareil d'un air mauvais avant de lire le message. Qui pouvait bien avoir quelque chose à dire à une heure pareille – oh, évidemment.

 _Pas trop de mal à dormir ?_

John leva un sourcil, surpris par l'attention de Sherlock.

 _Je vois que tu ne dors pas non plus. Même météo à Londres ?_

A sa grande surprise, son téléphone indiqua un appel.

« Sherlock ?

\- Je ne dors pas parce que je dois réfléchir. Mets le haut-parleur. »

Perplexe, John obéit, et fut sidéré quelques secondes plus tard. De son portable s'échappait une douce mélodie qu'il avait déjà entendue des dizaines de fois. Il se rallongea, bercé par le violon de Sherlock, et oublia qu'à l'extérieur le vent hurlait toujours comme une banshee.

oOo

 _Vingt-troisième jour_

Il n'avait pas dormi, et il n'avait pas faim. Des jours que ça durait, et Sherlock commençait à reconnaître que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il avait passé la nuit à y réfléchir, jouant du violon jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Il ne savait pas exactement quand l'appel avec John avait été coupé – ça n'avait pas d'importance. Même s'il était conscient que le médecin s'était rapidement endormi, le savoir au bout du fil l'avait notablement apaisé. Trop notablement pour que ce soit anodin…

Sherlock ne savait pas exactement quoi en conclure. Il était excellent pour déduire et analyser les sentiments de son entourage mais les siens ? C'était une terre inconnue. Il n'avait jamais rencontré cette situation. Peut-être se fourvoyait-il complètement, avec un peu de chance ? Mais la logique lui disait que non. John lui _manquait_ , il le ressentait presque physiquement. Il en frissonna – s'attacher à un autre être humain avait toujours été sur la liste des choses à ne pas faire. Mais… c'était John, après tout. Peut-être que ça en valait la peine.

Il jeta un œil dubitatif aux courses que Mrs Hudson avait déposées dans la cuisine la veille. Rien ne le tentait, même s'il sentait bien que son estomac était vide. Seul un repas préparé, et plus important, partagé avec John pouvait rendre les aliments intéressants et bons.

oOo

 _Vingt-quatrième jour_

John s'éveilla d'une nuit de sommeil profond et reposant, et tout en s'étirant, il jeta un œil à son téléphone. Le pauvre appareil était complètement vidé de sa batterie, et le médecin sourit – l'appel de Sherlock avait été plus long qu'il ne pensait. Il s'était endormi tellement facilement…

Tout en se préparant pour une nouvelle journée, John se mit à y réfléchir. Cet appel, cette berceuse, c'était étrangement attentionné de la part de Sherlock – et Sherlock n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier d' _attentionné_. En tout cas d'habitude. Pourquoi, spécifiquement hier soir, le détective avait-il décidé de l'appeler, de lui jouer du violon…? Il avait déclaré devoir réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi ? D'ordinaire, il se passait bien de John pour le faire. Le médecin fronça les sourcils en observant son reflet barbouillé de mousse à raser. Sherlock avait-il eu _besoin_ de l'avoir au bout du fil pour réfléchir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, John avait été heureux de l'attention, plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Sherlock savait se rendre indispensable, et il le constatait une fois de plus, un sourire affectueux étirant ses lèvres. Le détective lui manquait, il se l'avouait enfin ; il avait terriblement envie de le retrouver, de reprendre le cours de leur vie partagée.

Puis son visage se fit sérieux. S'il voulait en parler à Sherlock, il allait avoir besoin de bravoure.

oOo

 _Vingt-cinquième jour_

Passé l'instant de panique, Sherlock se força à songer froidement à la situation.

Qu'avait-il déduit de ces dernières nuits de réflexion intense ? Il expira profondément, pas vraiment prêt à mettre des mots sur ce qui n'était que sensation, à rendre la chose réelle, tangible, en la nommant. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état d'indécision qui l'empêchait de fonctionner normalement – alors il saisit son courage à deux mains, et autorisa son cerveau à penser cette toute petite phrase qui allait bouleverser sa vie.

 _J'aime John._

Là, c'était fait. Et… c'était à la fois grisant et étrangement naturel. Ça changeait tout et ça ne changeait rien. Ce n'était que l'acceptation de ce qui avait changé il y avait longtemps déjà.

Ça ressemblait à ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Lestrade lui demandait _enfin_ de l'aider sur une affaire qui le tentait depuis longtemps (mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de _réclamer_ , dignité oblige). Il avait déjà travaillé sur la chose en cachette, mais il pouvait enfin déduire à voix haute pour impressionner la galerie.

Oui, c'était ça. Il avait envie de se l'admettre depuis longtemps, et il s'y était enfin autorisé. Et ce qu'il voulait, cette fois-ci, n'était autre que John.

Mycroft lui avait toujours décrit l'amour comme un emprisonnement douloureux, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais autant apprécié d'être derrière les barreaux.

oOo

 _Vingt-sixième jour_

Incapable de dormir encore une fois, John capitula et sortit de sa chambre. A une heure pareille, il espérait ne croiser personne, mais il empocha tout de même son badge au cas où quelqu'un ait une remarque à lui faire. Il prit également son téléphone, soigneusement réglé en mode silencieux, puis quitta le bâtiment. Une promenade dans l'air frais de la cour lui ferait certainement du bien.

Il lui restait trois jours et une nuit à passer à Sandhurst, et l'impatience de partir se faisait presque douloureuse. Être enfin dans le train de retour, songer pendant tout le trajet qu'il se rapprochait de son Sherlock. _Son_ Sherlock, se répéta-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

Ne pas se faire de faux espoirs, se rappela-t-il. Tout était peut-être dans son imagination. Pour se changer les idées, il se dirigea vers la cahute de l'entrée, où trois hommes étaient en poste la nuit.

Les soldats étaient tranquillement installés autour d'une table, une bouteille étiquetée _Wild Turkey_ posée au centre. Ils se redressèrent précipitamment à l'arrivée de John.

« Capitaine ! »

John haussa une épaule en avisant l'alcool – qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à carrer ?

« Je ne dirai rien, pourvu que vous me versiez un verre, soupira-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Un des hommes rit.

\- Tout de suite, cap'taine. Sauf votre respect, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de ce Bourbon. »

oOo

 _Vingt-septième jour_

« Bon, je crois qu'on peut remballer », déclara Lestrade en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il ne tarda pas à les ressortir pour allumer une cigarette, et Sherlock l'envia un instant – mais il avait promis à John de ne pas recommencer à fumer en son absence, et il avait (miraculeusement) tenu jusqu'ici. Craquer trois jours avant le retour du médecin aurait été tout bonnement stupide.

« Je te raccompagne, Sherlock ? proposa l'inspecteur alors qu'ils retournaient à sa voiture.

\- Non, merci. Vous avez l'air tout prêt à vous endormir au volant.

Greg secoua la tête en riant.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

Il monta à bord de son véhicule et adressa un signe de la main au détective consultant, qui ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et retourna marcher sur la berge de la Tamise. Ils y avaient retrouvé un corps la veille, et l'inspection avait fini par durer toute la nuit.

Remontant le courant, Sherlock observa les premiers rayons du soleil percer les nuages, donnant des reflets dorés à l'eau calme. Il se sentait comme le dernier des imbéciles, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux cheveux de John, eux aussi prompts à refléter l'or de la lumière. Bon sang, il deviendrait presque romantique – il était grand temps que le médecin revienne, songea-t-il, le regard fixé sur le fleuve brillant.

oOo

 _Vingt-huitième jour_

 _Je n'en peux plus. Ils ont encore servi des haricots bouillis à la cantine_ , râla John dans le message qu'il envoya à Sherlock.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt, il le savait, mais il avait juste envie de se plaindre – même si Sherlock n'était généralement pas le plus compatissant des alliés – et de joindre le monde extérieur – non, pas le monde extérieur. _Sherlock_.

 _Ne m'en parle pas. Mrs Hudson a essayé de me faire manger des choux de Bruxelles._

John éclata de rire. Imaginer la vieille femme avoir suffisamment d'espoir pour tenter une chose pareille était, pour une raison obscure, absolument hilarant.

 _Seigneur, pardonne son inconscience. Je recadre ça en revenant_ , promit-il.

 _Dépêche-toi de revenir._

Les mots lui nouèrent l'estomac, et il tapa fébrilement le message suivant.

 _On pourrait aller chez Angelo._

Ce n'était pas exactement une invitation inhabituelle, mais… elle avait un sens différent, aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait pas que les lasagnes de l'Italien qui lui donnaient envie d'y aller avec Sherlock. C'était là qu'ils avaient dîné, lors de leur première enquête. Ça avait du sens d'y retourner maintenant.

 _Et tu vas râler quand il apportera une bougie ?_

Le cœur de John rata un battement, mais la réponse était évidente.

 _Non._

Sherlock répondit presque immédiatement.

 _Bien._

John sourit. Ce n'était pas juste son imagination. Cette nuit-là, il dormit comme un bébé.

oOo

 _Vingt-neuvième jour_

Sherlock était au comble de la fébrilité, et il n'était même pas sûr de détester ça. D'ordinaire, il méprisait les débordements d'émotions, mais là, tout de suite, c'était bien trop dur de l'endiguer. Et ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Dans vingt-quatre heures, John serait de retour. Dans vingt-quatre heures, John serait de retour, et ils iraient dîner ensemble chez Angelo. Dans vingt-quatre heures, John serait de retour, ils iraient dîner ensemble chez Angelo, et peut-être qu'ensuite, une fois rentrés dans l'intimité du 221B, Sherlock aurait assez de courage pour s'approcher du médecin, pour le toucher. Peut-être poserait-il une main sur son épaule, ou sur sa joue, ou sur sa nuque. Peut-être poserait-il un baiser sur sa clavicule, ou sur sa tempe, ou sur ses lèvres. Peut-être John agripperait-il sa taille, ou ses hanches, ou l'avant de sa chemise. Peut-être que leur peau serait brûlante, ou glacée, ou les deux.

Peut-être qu'ils perdraient leur souffle ensemble, et peut-être qu'ils le retrouveraient. Plus tard.

Peut-être que John n'en aurait pas fini avec lui. Peut-être qu'il porterait encore l'uniforme obligatoire à Sandhurst, et peut-être qu'il serait froissé par leur étreinte sans douceur. Peut-être qu'il se pencherait sur lui et conquerrait son corps, et Sherlock se mordrait les lèvres sous les bon soins du militaire, plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds coupés en brosse.

oOo

 _Trentième jour_

Le chuintement des roues sur les rails s'accentua, puis s'arrêta en même temps que le train. John hissa son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Les épaulettes de sa veste amortissaient la tension des sangles ; il avait dû assister et participer à la parade de la fin de la formation qu'il avait animée, et n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer avant de filer à la gare. Il était donc toujours vêtu de son uniforme d'apparat, et il descendit du wagon casquette sous le bras, mourant d'envie de retrouver un jean usé, un pull confortable et des pantoufles.

Une pluie fine tombait, et les gens s'étaient massés sous l'auvent de la gare. Tous, sauf un homme drapé dans un grand manteau au col relevé, ses cheveux bouclés parsemés de gouttelettes.

John remit son képi pour se protéger, et s'approcha de Sherlock, son cœur battant à grand coups lents.

Face à face, enfin, ils s'observèrent sans un mot, sans même un sourire, juste hypnotisés par la présence tant attendue de l'autre. Et ce qui n'était pas prévu arriva. Sherlock se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, John tendit une main gantée de blanc vers sa nuque, et soudain, ils s'embrassaient, yeux clos et souffle égaré, oubliant qu'ils étaient sur le quai d'une gare, oubliant la bruine qui recouvrait peu à peu le bitume.

 _Fin_

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis :)**

 **Oh, et si je ne réponds pas dans l'immédiat à vos éventuelles reviews, ce n'est pas par désintérêt... vous l'avez peut-être remarqué mais ces derniers jours, FFnet refuse d'afficher les nouvelles reviews, donc impossible d'y accéder pour y répondre... J'espère que le problème sera vite réglé !**

 **Des bisous**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
